Daughter of Steve Rogers
by Irene Lycan 12
Summary: This is the story of Allyson Rogers. She is the daughter of Steve rogers and being a daddy's girl. As years go by, She grows up and became apart of the avengers. She has ungiue powers. She has the super soldier serum running in her blood and she's a lot like Steve rogers.


**Chapter 1: Plot**

 _~Allyson's POV~_

My story starts after my father, Steve Rogers, got uniced. He wanted to settle down for a bit, so he meet someone, Who was an agent of Hydra, but he didn't know. So 9 months passed and that Hydra women gave birth to me that had the super soldier serum in my blood. I also had powers that Hydra noticed and wanted to experiment on me, but my mother told them to wait till I was at least a little bit older and they understood. The power I said I had was able to bend earth to my will.

Around 2012, it was the battle of New York, My mother had guilt of having me tortured when I was only 5 to 6 years old. She planned to have the avengers come for me when the battle ended. I was in a cell and chained to the ground. I played with pebbles and my mother tried to have a mother and daughter relationship and I told her she was a bad mother and that she was evil. She was heartbroken by that. By the end of the battle of New York, She sent the building plans to the avengers and she knew that Bucky got redeemed by the government.

 _~Steve's POV~_

I noticed that an unknown someone sent me building plans of a hydra base here in New York. I told the team that I needed to and Bucky told me that he would come. The avengers told me that they are coming as well. I nodded and we all went to the Hydra base. There was like around 50 to 60 soldiers there and I went to where the cells were and noticed a little girl that looked a lot like me. I kicked the door down and Bucky stood guard outside the cell. I came over to where the little girl is.

"Hello, I'm Steve, What's your name?" I asked.

"My name i...is Allyson. What's your last name?" She asked.

"My last name is Rogers. What is a adorable little girl like you here and chained to the ground for?" I asked.

"My evil mother did this to me," She said as she teared up.

I got the chains off of her and picked her up. I told her that she was safe and I carried her out. Bucky noticed her too and we made it to the Jet. The avengers were surprised by the Little girl.

 _~Allyson's POV~_

I sat on Steve's lap as I cuddled him. He was the first person I could feel safe to. I didn't know he was my dad. We made it to the avengers tower. I was amazed. I asked him if he lived here and he nodded. I smiled happily and told me that I was safe here and that my evil mother wouldn't get me here. I nodded and he took me to the medic wing and he stayed by my side as Bruce runs tests. Bruce asked Steve out of the room I was in and he told Steve that I was his long lost daughter. He was surprised and came to me. I looked at him with an adorable smile.

"So do you know who you're daddy is?" He asked me.

"No. I never knew who my daddy is? Do you know my daddy?" I asked him.

"I'm you're daddy," He said.

I hugged him and cried. I told him that my evil mom had me tortured. He held me close and told me that I wasn't going to see my evil mom again. I nodded and fell asleep on him. I was able to sleep in the first time ever. Steve didn't let me go. Bruce had let me leave the medic bay and Steve carried me to the common room. I was still asleep in his arms.

 _~Steve's POV~_

The team asked me about Allyson and who was her dad. I told them that she was my daughter and they were surprised. Bucky teared up and I told Bucky, Tony, Thor, Vision, Clint and Sam as the uncles and Natasha, Wanda and Pepper (tony's wife) as the aunts. I was happy to have a daughter. Tony started working on a room for her that was in between mine and Bucky's room. Pepper went to get me clothes. I thanked them all and I was happy as I rubbed her back softly. I was happy that my daughter is with me.

Later that day, Allyson was up and having fun with Bucky. She hugged his leg as he walked around. I laughed as she giggles happily. I was happy to have her in my life, I wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
